Making new memories
by thecoolanonymouswriter
Summary: A sequel to 'Not Your Mistake'. I recommend you read that first (Come on! It ain't so bad!). After some coaxing from Castle, Beckett agrees to spend her time off due to the shooting, vacationing with him. The story takes us to Jim Beckett's cabin where Castle and Beckett decide to spend the next month peacefully(Or not!) with each other.
1. Chapter 1

Making new memories

Author's note: Like mentioned in the summary, this is a sequel to my very first fanfiction 'Not Your Mistake'. I hope you guys like it as much as you did that one.

Disclaimer: I own a poster which says *She's armed, he's dangerous*. Does it…No? Okay then.

Chapter 1

"Kate, are you ready?" Rick's impatient voice called from the living room for the 10th time in two minutes.

"Five minutes" Kate called back from the bedroom, shooting a 'don't you dare laugh' look at Alexis who was growing a deeper shade of pink by the minute.

"Kate, are you ready?" Rick's voice came back in exactly three seconds, as Alexis pointed out silently to Kate who threw the sundress she was holding into the suitcase and stomped out into the living room.

"Oh you are ready!" Rick said gleefully before catching the dangerous glint in the brunette's eyes. "Or not" he amended hurriedly.

"What did I tell you about being a five year old on a sugar rush?" Kate barked stepping closer to her boyfriend (_fiancé! _Her mind corrected, and Kate threw it a glinty glare too)

"Ouch! Apples! Apples!" Rick yelped and Kate swore she could hear a thump from the bedroom which was oddly familiar to someone falling on their butt while laughing too hard.

"It will take me five more minutes. As in 300 seconds. Not one second more, not one second less. And if I so much as hear a loud breath from you before those 300 seconds are over, I will make sure that this time, it wont be the turkey that burned your eyebrows off. Clear?" Kate said, her voice dangerously low.

"Wow! That's hot!" Rick muttered, earning a smack on the head.

"Okay okay clear! I will be waiting downstairs." He said, turning on his heel and walking away to safety.

Five minutes later, Kate was standing near the door of the loft, armed with a suitcase, and flanked by a still giggling Alexis. Apparently, the redhead found Kate's grumbling about a certain writer's lack of the virtue called patience pretty hilarious.

"Alright then sweetie, I better get going before your dad thinks he can pull the *you are late* card on me. Stay safe. We will see you soon okay?" Kate said, pulling Alexis into a tight hug and planting a kiss on her forehead.

All thanks to her aspirin poisoning which earned Kate three days(miraculously translated to six in the language of the Castles) of complete bed rest, Rick and Alexis decided that they would not hire a private help to take care of Kate and make her feel more uncomfortable, instead they took turns.

But Gina had decided it was time to bug her ex-boyfriend/ex-husband/author about his latest Nikki Heat, which meant Rick spent a lot of time to write. So long story short, Alexis was the one who ended up taking care of Kate the most, and as a result, the brunette and the redhead bonded like crazy, much to Richard Castle's ecstasy.

"No other woman except my mother, has succeeded in winning my daughter's heart. Not even Meredith. You Katherine Beckett are a miracle worker" He told her one afternoon, when he found Alexis fast asleep with her head in Kate's lap.

"All I can say is that they all were idiots to miss out on bonding with this little spitfire" Kate replied back, her voice full of love and adoration for the girl. She could never fathom how could a teenager be so perfect. All she hoped that someday their kids would live up to the perfection that is their elder sister.

_Did you just say your as in your and Castle's kid? Girl you have it bad! _Her brain had called her out immediately.

_No, not our…mine. I said mine._ She hurried to defend herself.

_You mean you want to have kids with someone other than Castle?_

_What! Ofcourse not!_

_So you do want to have kids with Castle. Niiiceee!_

_Hey! No fair with the jedi mind tricks._

_Oh Katie…everything is fair in love, war and kid-making-dreams._

_Oh god! Stop it before he sees my blush! He will never drop it until I tell him why._

Kate was brought back to the present by the voice of the doorman asking her if he could take the suitcase downstairs. She nodded at him with a smile before turning around and pulling Alexis into another hug.

"Kate, if you don't leave now, I swear to god I will pack a bag this minute and join you and dad at your cabin. It already feels terrible to imagine not having you around all day. Don't make it harder" Alexis said, trying to sound cheerful and failing miserably.

She felt ridiculous at her urge to cry. She had told herself over and over again last night that it was okay. That her dad and Kate would be gone only for a month. And between her extra courses, and helping her gram put her acting studio together, time would fly by before she knew it. But when she woke up this morning, she realized all that placating was in vain, because she already knew she was going to miss her dad and Kate with every bone in her body.

It still amazed her how attached she had become to the detective in this short a time. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Kate did not treat her like she was just a way to get through to Castle like all those bimbettes her dad dated usually did. Or maybe it was just because her mom had never quite managed to love her or even like her with the ferocity that Kate had. Whatever the reason, Alexis Castle now understood why her dad was ready to risk it all for that woman. Her dad was right, she was extraordinary.

"I will call you every day, and we will skype twice a week. I promise" Kate said, voice hoarse, before hurrying down the stairs, away from one addictive Castle and into the arms of another.

"Ah! There you are! I was beginning to worry what went wrong when you were almost two seconds late." Rick said, pecking her lips lightly and leading her to the car and helping her strap in.

When he saw that Kate hadn't retorted to his comment, he reached over and brushed a hand across her cheek bone.

"I know, I'm gonna miss her too." And just like that, Kate beckett was once again left wondering if the man sitting next to her had mind reading powers.

After a few minutes of silent driving, Castle was relieved to find that Kate was slowly coming back to her normal self. The final bean of reassurance fell into his pocket when she made the comment he was waiting for since the moment she stepped outside the loft.

"The Ferrari, Castle? Seriously? What, were you planning on showing off your best-seller-advantages to the bears and the monkeys?" Kate rolled her eyes. Only Richard Castle would think that there was absolutely nothing wrong with driving a Ferrari into a cabin that lay half mile into the woods.

"Ah Beckett! You wound me and _Firefly _here with your lack of trust. This baby can make it into the woods as smooth as a knife on butter" Castle said nudging the detective's shoulder with his own.

"Smooth in the woo… wait a minute… _Firefly_? Isn't that the name of that Tv series they had running in 2002? Why did you name your Ferrari after that?" Kate asked, her voice incredulous.

"Umm…I…I don't know. It just sorta seemed perfect." Castle said, suddenly paying attention to the road.

"Don't you lie to me Richard Castle. WAIT ANOTHER MINUTE! I know exactly why you named the car after the show. You think you look a little like the guy who played Malcolm Reynolds don't you?" She chuckled, calling his bluff.

"No that's not why I…hold on.. You watch Firefly?" Castle looked at her amazed.

"Oh so many layers to the Beckett onion, however will the wanna-be-Malcolm-Reynolds peel them all?" Kate said, her chuckle turning into a full fledged howl of laughter when Castle turned his head to the road, pouting.

Author's Note: Good? Bad? Way too much fluff? Not enough? Please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Making new memories**

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Hope you all survived the season finale. I for one almost died crying! Was that the cutest proposal ever or what? Beckett's gonna say yes right? She just has to say ? Secondly, I got myself a brand spanking new laptop yesterday, and I am completely in love with it. Yay! Also, I just realized that I have unconsciously developed the habit of typing mostly using both of my index fingers, the way that castle does, I cant decide if it is amusing or incredibly cliché'd. My friend says I'm a lost cause with an OCD(Obsessive Caskett disorder), which is something to be proud of right? Anyway, like I already told you, I am gonna stop apologizing for the delay in updates and instead make it up to you by giving a long and hopefully good chapter. So, here goes….

**_Previously on Making new memories_** Castle and Beckett leave for their vacation at Beckett's dad's cabin. Beckett finds out Castle named his Ferrari 'firefly' and teases him about being a wanna-be Malcolm Reynolds. Now further…

**Chapter 2**

Two hours later, Kate Beckett was still wondering how on earth had she managed to fall so hard for a guy who couldn't be more in sync with his childish side. The reason for this speculation however, was walking next to her, gasping for breath and dramatizing the two mile walk into a mountain trekking mission.

"Oh would you cut it out Castle!" Kate said at the next gasp he let out.

"Whaa…!" Castle asked wiping away invisible sweat from his brow.

"You know what. It is barely a two mile walk, and you and I both know we have run twice the distance chasing down suspects more than once. So stop acting as if you are gonna rip your lungs apart any second." Kate said, slapping the back of his head.

"Ouch! Aren't you the perfect girlfriend? Always so caring." He laid the sarcasm thick before finding a rock and slumping down on it dramatically.

"I will be caring when you have a valid reason for wanting it. Not when you are just being an ass-hat enacting the cartoon version of 127 hours on a 2 mile walk, which is all your fault by the way." Kate said plopping down on the rock next to her boyfriend.

"My fault how? And ass-hat Really? That Kevin Ryan is a bad influence on you Katie. But I'm glad you at least haven't picked up on our Hispanic hero's vocabulary. The day you address me as 'yo Castle' I'm gonna have you committed Kate, no kidding." Castle said with a somber expression that made Kate want to chuckle.

"Yes your fault. It was your brilliant idea to bring a Ferrari into the woods. Smooth as butter my foot! And the ass-hat well you deserved it. Now up. UP!" she said jumping to her feet and tugging Castle up by the collar.

"Jeez! Alright, Lady Beckett" Castle said his voice pure innuendo.

"You just wait till we reach the cabin mister. Lady Beckett will break out the handcuffs for you." Kate said nonchalantly, walking past a gaping Castle.

"Tease!" He muttered, falling into step with her,minus the fake gasping.

"Oh and Castle…." Kate called innocently.

"Yeah?" Rick answered looking up curiously.

"I'm telling Javier that you called him a Hispanic hottie" She threw over her shoulder.

"Did not! I said Hispanic hero." Rick said appalled.

"Yeah, I know…I'm just improvising. He is gonna love it." Kate snickered.

"No! He is gonna go all goo-goo on me Kate! Don't do it." Rick begged.

"Remember the last time I obeyed your commands Ricky?" Kate asked.

"Ummm…No?"

"Exactly. Here we are!" Kate said coming to a halt at a clearing in the middle of nowhere.

"That's not funn….WOW! THAT'S THE CABIN?" Castle said, his jaw hitting the floor.

"Ummm…yeah. You don't like it?" Kate asked self-consciously.

"Are you kidding me? This is no cabin! This is a fairy tale. You never told me it was this cool!" Castle said, his voice that of a kid on Christmas.

"Well, me and dad found it on one of our hiking trips. It wasn't much like this then, but it was love at first site. Two days and a jeep load of brooms, varnish and paints later, voila!" Kate gestured at the house with both hands.

"Its amazing Kate! Can we go in? Please oh please oh please!" Rick said bouncing on his feet.

"No Castle! I was planning on staying out here for the rest of the trip. Of course we can go in" Kate said, grabbing his hand and walking towards the structure.

Kate knew Rick would flip when he saw the house. Almost everyone who saw it did. They squealed(not as loudly as Castle, she admits) at first, and then scolded Kate and her Dad for degrading the structure by calling it a cabin as if it was a two room run-down wooden house.

The cabin was Kate's dream come true. She remembered the first time she saw it. She was with her dad, who after a lot of persuasion and one tantrum later had agreed to help her learn her motorcycle. They had chosen the road where she made Castle park the car, because it was deserted and the chance of hitting someone when she lost control of the bike was minimal. Three hours of motorcycle training and one scraped and badly bleeding elbow later, Kate and her dad had set out to find some water to help wash out the dirt and grit that had lodged in the scrape on her skin. They wandered around the thin woods for a few minutes before Jim Beckett had spotted a house a little way further. They made a run for it, but came to an abrupt halt as soon as it came into plain view.

It was a smooth combination of stone and wood. The ground floor had doors and windows with glass and built of stone, giving It a semi-transparent appearance. Stone steps were lined up on the side, curving upwards into the top floor which was a complete wooden structure, also consisting of glass windows. The roof was a mixture of three standard triangle shapes. But what sealed the deal for Kate was that the beautiful house had a beautiful chimney giving it a complete magical was as if fairy tales did exist in this part of the woods. The house was worn, and the wood clearly needed some varnishing but Kate and Jim both knew that it had nothing against the gorgeousness of the house.

Walking to the door, Kate almost squealed in joy when she saw the "for sale. Contact…" board hung up against it. She looked at her dad, intending to ask him if they could buy the house, but the look on Jim's face said it would not be necessary. They were buying it. Of course, once they get Johanna Beckett's approval.

Contacting the owners and negotiating the price for the house was the easy part. What was harder was convincing Johanna.

"We already have a house Katie. Why do we need a cabin? We hardly get any time off, what with our work and your college. When will we find the time to go there anyway?" Johanna reasoned.

"But mom, at least see it once before you decide" Kate persisted, and kept it up until Johanna surrendered.

"Okay, we go look at it on Sunday, but the answer is still no, so don't get your hopes up." Johanna said, walking away to serve dinner, pretending not to notice the small victory dance her daughter and her husband broke into behind her back.

As far as Kate was concerned, the battle was won. She knew that her mom had a thing for stone structures. It was something that she had passed on to Kate. True to the thought, Johanna Beckett fell in love with the house the moment she laid her eyes on it. Three hours later, Jim Beckett found himself signing a cheque and handing it over excitedly to the owner who told them that the furniture in the house was also a part of the package. It was as if the house was just sitting there waiting for them to find it. They made it a point to take time out every summer and spend a week together at the house. Every summer until…

Castle's excited squeal snapped Kate out of her trip down memory lane.

"This is awesome Kate! The ground floor is entirely made of out stone. And is that A CHIMNEY!" Castle squealed again, yanking on Kate's hand and dragging her to the door.

At that moment, after a really really long time, Katherine Beckett found herself falling in love with the house all over again.

Maybe the saying was true after-all…home is, definitely where the heart is.

**Author's Note:** This is the picture of the house. [IMG] i44. tinypic f3gyo2. jpg [/IMG] Just get rid of all the spaces, and you should be able to see it. Good? Bad? Not what you expected? Let me please? *puppy dog eyes*


	3. Chapter 3

**Making New Memories**

**Author's Note**: Hey there! So i have to admit, the response for the last chapter was below discouraging, and it kinda sent me into a downward spiral for a bit, but i figured as much as i would love to wait for more reviews, or better yet, just call it quits, i owe a few loyal fans the next chapter, so here goes...

_**Previously on Making New memories**_: Castle's car, as Beckett had already suspected, fails to make it through the path in the woods and the duo are forced to walk. After bearing with Castle's constant whining, Beckett gives him a piece of her mind and leads him towards the cabin. Castle really likes the cabin and is excited about their vacation. Now further

**Chapter 3**

It took them over an hour to get settled into the house. Mostly because Castle would stop every two minutes, spot something new and let out a squeal of joy or even fist punch the air, much to Kate's amusement.

Who would have thought that all it took to amuse a millionaire,best selling author was a forgotten stocking hung up beside the fireplace.

"Katherine Beckett, I thought you said you do not believe in Santa claus" Rick accused childishly.

"No, I don't. That doesn't belong to me." Kate said innocently.

"Liar! You are an only child Katie, it has to be yours" Rick said adamantly.

"Alright Nancy drew, picture this. We bought this house around the time I got my motorcycle right? Do you remember me telling you when was that?" Kate gave him food for thought.

"High had to work all summer to pay for it." Rick said without missing a beat.

" That means I was the same age that Alexis is right now,correct?" Kate threw the ball at him, beginning their verbal foreplay.

"Yes. 17. Which makes it illegal to drive a motorcycle by the way." Rick shot back

"I don't know what you're talking about. So, I was 17 when we bought this house. Now how old did I tell you I was when I figured out there was no Santa claus?" Kate shot again.

" were one of those annoyingly smart kids who needed an explanation for everything." Rick said disapprovingly.

"So is your darling we both know you love us just the same. So question me this Lord Castle, why would a girl who stopped believing in Santa claus when she was three, hang a stocking by her fireplace on a SUMMER when she was 17?" Kate took the winning shot.

"I….well….maybe you….but then…it was…OH FINE YOU WIN! I hate you!" Rick said pouting.

"Because I'm right, and I'm awesome. And I love you too" Kate said slumping down on the couch next to him.

"Oh…do you now?" Castle said with his trademark smirk, pulling her closer.

"mmm hmmm" Kate answered suddenly distracted by the smooth dusting of hair on his chest where the shirt button parted into a V.

"Care to look at my eyes when you speak detective?" Castle asked indignantly.

"Isnt that my line Castle?" Kate said chortling.

"How would it be your line Beckett?" He asked still smirking.

"Well maybe because your eyes wander to my chest atleast once during every conversation we have." Kate said nipping his ear playfully.

"Katherine Beckett, I never!" Rick said, his voice rumbling through his chest, turning her on even more.

"Oh don't you lie. I remember you ogling at me when we were figuring out the killer during that magician's case." Kate said sitting up.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Okay I did. But I'm a guy. We are genetically wired to ogle at your feminine curves. What's your excuse?" Rick said moving closer, causing her to lean back on the couch.

"I just find it hot?" Kate said,hating that her voice sounded husky. Damn this man for being able to turn her on so easily.

"do you now?" Rick smirked, his lips ghosting over hers. Too close, yet too too far.

"Castle" There is the husky tone again._ Dang it!_

"Yeah Kate?"

"Shut up and kiss me before I cause bodily harm" She was pleading now, but she didn't care. She wanted him, and she wanted him NOW.

"I love it when you threaten me. Your cop voice is so hot!" Castle said, dipping his head down to capture her lips is a toe-curling kiss.

He began gently at first, barely there, smooth as a feather in a pillow,taking his own sweet time. A few minutes of passive participation later, Katherine Beckett decided it was time to take matters into her own traced his bottom lip with her tongue, coating it with her essence lightly before using her teeth to bite down gently. The deed earned her a deep growl from him which sent warm lava coursing through her all the way down to her toes. Soon enough, she parted her lips for him, gasping his tongue joined the battle for dominance.

Castle for his part, tangled his fingers into her luscious brown locks,yanking hard enough to draw her closer, but gentle enough to not cause any pain. Her hair had been a part of his fantasies ever since he came back from the hamptons last year. It drove him wild enough when it was short and slightly curled, but the effect those straight long strands had on him in that interrogation room was ridiculous. Luckily enough, the topic of her breakup with demming, and her anger at him being found with a gun got his blood slowly climbing back north, making it possible for him to stand up before her without embarrasing himself.

A deep moan brought Castle back from the hair-nirvana to the absolute delight in his arms that was Katherine Beckett.

_Oh damn it! There is that awfully tempting moan again!_

"Kate" he whispered, pulling back slightly "as much as I love kissing you, I'm afraid if we don't stop now, I wont be able to stop later."

"Who said I want you to stop at all?" Kate whispered back, still breathless.

"But your injuries…" Rick tried to justify himself.

"Are beyond the point where they can be a hindrance. So what is the real reason? You don't want me?Is that it?" Kate asked, pushing him off her and sitting up.

"Please be serious" Rick told her incredulously.

"Easily. There is nothing remotely funny about this" Kate said frowning.

After seeming to be lost in thought for a second, Castle grabbed Kate's hand and placed it gently on his sternum.

"Feel that? You, Katherine Beckett are the reason my heart is pounding as if I just ran a marathon."

Kate rolled her eyes and began to draw her hand back from him, when he held it in his again. Taking a deep breath, he pulled her arm down, and placed it on the obvious bulge between his legs.

"And that should answer any doubts you have about me not wanting you." He said causing Kate to turn crimson.

"I just don't want to hurt you Kate" He said, his voice low, the concern in it evident. Kate hated herself for doubting him.

"Rick, I understand. Trust me I do. But you and I both know you are not going to hurt me. Both the bullet wound and the incision have healed completely. You heard it yourself when the doctor cleared me out for exercise. If running five miles every morning wont tear the skin apart, then horse-riding definitely wont." She said, waiting tongue-in-cheek for the retort that was sure to come.

"He did but exce...Wait a minute!_ Katherine_, did you just refer to our current situation as riding a horse?" Castle didn't disappoint.

"Well, given the amount of times I have saved your ass, it is obvious that I am the knight in shining armor, which makes you the stallion." She picked up her Russian accent before continuing.

"And I am going to ride you soon enough, so why not Richard?"

And before Castle could collect his jaw that had dropped to the floor, Kate used her sparring technique to spin them around so she was on top.

"Sexy!" Castle croaked, breathless.

Kate let out a sultry laugh before bending down and placing a warm wet kiss on his collarbone.

"Get ready for the ride horsey" She snarled, grabbing the lapels of his shirt and ripping the fabric apart.

Richard Castle was never one to be extremely submissive in bed, but right now, he wouldn't try to dominate even if you paid him for it. Watching the seductive, sly brunette vixen have his way with him was worth being a cowering kitten any day. He groaned loudly when he felt her lips lock themselves around his nipples, licking them with her warm, delectable tongue first before biting down gently. Involuntarily, his hips bucked upwards, making Kate aware of exactly how much she had affected him.

"Easy there tiger! Don't make me bring out the cuffs" She kissed her way down to his navel.

"Kate, I swear to god, if I die of spontaneous combustion right now, its all on you" Rick said, his voice thick with arousal.

"Good, at least I will live up to the name of my alter ego then." Kate said unbuttoning his jeans and yanking them down.

"Holy crap!" Rick exclaimed, slamming his head pack onto the cushion beneath him. He was so gonna die!

Author's Note: Lack of reviews makes me a sad little girl.:(

P.S- So, is that smut enough or go you guys want me to go M with this story? Let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Making new memories

Author's Note: Firstly, Yayy to all those to gave in to my whining and reviewed. You guys are awesome. Keep em coming! You know you want to…. Secondly, depending on the majority of the votes, I have decided to go M with this chapter. However, I am not planning on writing a lot more M rated chapters, so I have decided to let the rating be T. For those who do not like the smut, please skip the part between the two lines and read the rest. For those who love the smut, Yayy again! Thirdly (yep, it's a long list) this is the first time I have written anything remotely smutty or dirty or basically M, so it may go horribly horribly wrong in which case I apologize before hand. And finally, I went to this coffee shop today to buy a bottle of water(desperate summer time actions. Its boiling over here!) and then I saw this cute little styrofoam cup which had the quote *let me 'espresso' my feelings* and I was so floored by it that I bought a coffee just so I can have the cup. And then since I am just out of bed-rest(a side effect of me being stupid enough to take an expired tablet,Cliché! Yes) and am forbidden from having caffeine, I threw the coffee away and preserved the crazy is that? Anyhow…here is the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own only the coffee cup I am admiring right now.

Previously on Making new memories: Castle and Beckett reach the cabin which is more of a structure out of a fairy tale according to Castle. They get settled in and Castle finds a stocking on the chimney and teases Beckett for lying about believing in Santa to which she denies. Soon, the banter turns into something and things take an interesting further….

Chapter 4

Kate lifted her head slightly to look at the writer. Katherine Beckett was no innocent damsel. She knew what she was doing and she knew what it did to men. But with Castle, she knew exactly what was happening. Three years of sexual tension had both of them at a point where they were a hair's breadth away from falling off the edge. And as much as she wanted to fall with him, she knew that it would be too short and too soon for the first time. She usually knew what to do when in bed. It was a perfect dance, one whose steps she knew by heart, but right now, Katherine Beckett found herself torn between going down on her boyfriend first, or just jumping his bones out.

Part of the reason for this confusion was that she had never made love to anyone before. Of course she had a healthy sexual appetite and a fantastic sex life, but that's all it ever was. Sex. She had never made love to anyone. Never let anyone past her walls. Hell she never even let any of her former lovers to cuddle. Even Josh was kicked out once they had finished, no matter what time of the night it was. He had complained at first, but once he realized Kate Beckett was not one you could manipulate, he decided to just accept it.

But this man she was sprawled upon right now, was the only one who never paid any heed to the boundaries she set in his path. He scratched, clawed and kicked his way through that stubborn, solid, wall she had erected, and camped out on the other side of it. She had known way before she admitted to herself that it could never be just sex with him. It was either his way or the highway. No dangling it between. That was partly the reason why she had tried to resist him for three damn years. She knew once she was in, she could never get out. Not that she wanted to anyway.

Deciding that debating over where to go was going to get her nowhere, Kate promptly took to the task at hand. Well, sorta. She took one last peek at her writer before closing her lips over little rick.

The reaction she got from him from doing just that surprised Kate. He let out an animalistic growl that gave her heart a pleasant squeeze. Happy that she made the right choice, she closed her eyes gently and eased him a little further down her throat.

"Oh god!" Rick bellowed from above her. She swirled her tongue around wickedly before lifting her head.

" They call me Kate." She purred, before getting back to work. Only, this time, she took him for all he was worth.

The minute he felt his tip touch the back of her throat, Richard Castle knew he was a dead man. There was no way in hell anyone could survive this degree of pleasure. For a second he wondered where on earth had Kate learned to do this, before deciding that he would rather not know the answer.

Kate gently eased her head upwards until she was just wrapped around the tip, before looking up at Rick who was watching her intently. She locked her eyes with him and smirked wickedly before taking his length all the way into her mouth again. Making sure not to break his gaze, she swirled her tongue around him again before swallowing deeply.

Rick's head fell back onto the cushion with a loud thud followed by

"OH MY GOD KATE!". She smirked internally and decided it was time to up the ante a little bit. Lifting her head again, she released him almost completely before swallowing him whole again. All the while making sure her tongue as caressing his length.

She could hear the occasional thumps caused by Rick banging his fist on the back of the couch, but was pleasantly surprised that he was still able to resist from thrusting into her mouth. She was sure she would not gag if he did, but it was sweet that he was still placing her comfort before his needs even at this point. She sped up a little more, hollowing her cheeks further to increase the suction.

"Kate….Oh shit! Kate you gotta stop. I cant hold out much longer Kate." Rick panted above her. Normally, that would be her cue to get back up, but with Rick, she wanted everything she could get. Dirty or otherwise.

"Then don't! Let go Rick. Its okay. I want you to let go." No sooner had she took him back into her mouth, she felt him tensing up and bucking his hips. She kept swallowing, taking in every drop of him before letting him gently slip out of her mouth and sliding back on top.

"What on earth was that!" Rick gasped out, treading his hands through her hair with a dazed look on his face.

"That my darling is what I meant when I said you had no idea" Kate chuckled.

"True, I didn't. Whatever I had dreamed up in my wildest, dirtiest fantasies don't even hold a candle to this. It was….wow!" Rick said pulling her face to his and taking in those delectable lips of hers with his own.

"Glad you liked it!" Kate said smugly, causing him to let out another growl before pouncing on her saying "You are so paying for that you vixen!"

"HELP!" a loud scream from the driveway startled the couple so bad that they fell off the couch.

Castle barely had the time to zip his pants up before the front door slammed open and in came a worried looking woman wearing a sky blue outfit that vaguely reminded Castle of….

"OMG! IT IS ALICE!" Castle yelped jumping to his feet and dragging Kate onto hers.

"Alice who? And you didn't lock the front door?" Kate asked annoyed and confused.

"Alice in wonderland! And yeah I forgot to lock the front door." Castle said still excited.

"Alice in won….Dont be ridiculous. Ma'am…whatever your name is, Can we help you?" Kate said turning her attention to the woman who was still standing in the doorway as pale as a sheet.

"He is right." The woman said with a meek voice. "I am Alice"

"What the….."

Author's Note: Now tell me you saw that coming! Reviews are bliss as always.


	5. Chapter 5

** Making new memories**

**Author's note**: Firstly, thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter. Glad to know I didn't screw up the mush or make it too dirty. And can I just say how much I love the response I got to the Alice part? That said, I am sorry for the delay in updating this one. My muse had taken a break from me cause of the boredom. I was so bored, I actually cleaned my closet. But what scared me like hell was the fact that I was so bored, I actually considered STUDYING! Holy crap!

**Disclaimer and dedication**: I do not own Castle or Alice in wonderland, I however would like to dedicate the whole 'fairytale' concept to a certain little soccerstar and his/her momma (you know who you are, and you know you are awesome!)

_**Previously on Making new memories**_: Kate and Castle get a little (a lot) intimate during which they get interrupted by a scream from the doorway. Castle and Beckett walk out to reveal a young woman wearing a sky blue dress whom he refers to as Alice. Now further…

** Chapter 5**

"What the…" Kate exclaimed looking back and forth between the woman and Castle as if they both had suddenly grown an extra head each.

"I don't know who you both are and why are you in my house, but I need your help. Please!" The woman said looking at Kate with desperation etched on her face.

"What kind of he… WAIT A SECOND! Did you just say this is your house?" Kate said getting more irritated by the second.

_Alright that's it! First she interrupts just at the right moment, and then she calls my house as her own. This is getting out of hand._

"Look ma'am"

"Alice" Two voices corrected her immediately. Kate threw Castle a dirty look before continuing

"Alice then, I don't know how can we help you, but I know this much, this house is mine. You might have gotten lost in your hurry to get help." Kate said trying to be patient.

"No, this is my house. I have been living here since I slipped down that hole following the rabbit with a clock." Alice explained.

"This is so cool" Castle was awed.

"Shut up!" Kate shot in his direction before talking to Alice. "Alice, this is not wonderland. This is Newyork and this house belongs to me. You must be mistaken."

"But I'm not. Ask the hatter if you want. He came here for tea yesterday. He even complimented my stocking." She replied innocently.

"The hatter saw your stockings?" Castle asked with a mischevious smile.

"She means the one you found hung by the fireplace Castle" Kate said slapping his arm.

"Right! Okay. So Alice, how can we help you?" Castle asked the lady clearly amused by the whole situation.

"I need to go back up the rabbit hole you see. My groom is waiting and I need to get married." Alice said as Kate gestured her to sit on the chair.

She would have offered the couch as it was more comfortable, but Kate knew that if it were her, she would rather sit on an uncomfortable chair rather than on a couch where someone just made out on.

As if reading her mind, Castle walked over and sat on the very same couch she was thinking about with a smug grin on his face.

"So Alice, You need our help getting back up the rabbit hole?" Castle asked grinning. Something about his smile told Kate this was definitely going into the next Nikki heat book.

"Of course not. That is ridiculous. How could someone possibly go back up the rabbit hole?" Alice questioned.

"The same way someone could go down a rabbit hole" Castle challenged.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Alice shot back.

"Well if the shoe fits. No pun intended!" Castle threw.

"Okay that's enough!" Kate tried to play peacemaker. "Alice, if you don't need help going back up the rabbit hole" She felt stupid even saying it. "Then what do you want from us?"

"I need to escape from the red queen. She wants to chop off my head" Alice said distraught.

"O-K-A-Y" Kate was beginning to doubt this woman's sanity.

Before any of them could say anything else however, Kate's phone blared making them all jump.

"Beckett" Kate answered at once, walking a few steps away from the other two.

"Yo! You havin fun with your writer boy?" Esposito's voice came from the other end followed for a giggle when Kate was sure belonged to Lanie.

" Apparently not as much as you and Lanie are, Javi. Why'd you call?" Kate cut to the chase.

"Well we got a call from the sheriff near your cabin, he says you guys might expect a visitor tonight. Apparently a young woman in her late 20's hit the cuckoo's nest and is now in your appears to be calling herself 'Alice' from wonderland." Esposito finished with a chuckle.

"You are 20 minutes too late bro! I am already sitting in the living room of my cabin with a writer and a fairy tale character." Kate said rolling her eyes.

"So Castle wasn't kidding when he said the vacation would be magical huh?" Lanie called out. Apparently, Kate was on speaker.

"I would rather just call it the consequences of dating someone with the imagination spree of a three year old, but maybe it is just bad Karma. Anyway how come the sheriff called you about it espo? You two childhood buds or are you snooping around for details from my private life again?"

"What! When have I ever done that Beckett?" Esposito asked defiantly.

"Well let me see…"

"Never mind. Anyway the sheriff didn't call me by himself, it was just a call back to the message I left him earlier. We had a body drop this morning, and your fairytale princess might be related to it somehow." Esposito informed.

"Related how?"

"Well…the body we found was a…. umm Kate, you might wanna let Castle weigh in on this one." It was Lanie this time.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this but okay. Hang on" Kate placed a hand on the mouthpiece before calling out to Castle and jerking her head towards the bedroom closeby. She walked in while Castle excused himself from the guest and followed.

"Beckett, Its rude to ask your boyfriend to come into the bedroom in front of a guest." Castle said, his voice leaving no doubt about what exactly was he implying.

"Cut it out Castle. Work calls. Esplanie are on the phone and they have something for us." Kate informed as she put them of speakerphone too.

"Girl you did not just call us Esplanie!" Lanie growled from the other end.

"Yes I did. Now, about the body?"

"Yeah, so we found a John doe this morning in the alley near Chelsea. But here is the weird part, the guy was dressed as the 'mad hatter' from Alice in wonderland and his head was separated from his torso." Lanie said, her information earning a squeal from Castle.

"Did you just say mad hatter? Lanie are you drunk?" Kate asked incredulously. _This cannot be happening!_

"No girlfriend, I haven't been drinking. The guy was indeed dressed as mad hatter and get this, he also has a blunt force trauma to his head which was pre-mortem."

"You mean someone first knocked him out and then chopped his head off?"

"Bingo!" Called Esposito.

"Weird. But what does this have to do with Alice here?" Kate asked.

"Getting to that. We found a scrap of blue fabric stuck to a window nail next to where the body was found, and it matches with a picture the victim had hidden inside his hat. It was of him and Alice, at a…wait for it…at a tea party"

"OMG SHE INDEED IS ALICE!" Castle yelped from next to Kate.

"Shut up Castle! So Lanie, you think that Alice here might be our killer? Do you want me to arrest her?" Kate asked wondering where this was leading.

"Ummm no. What we also found at the crime scene was a small trail of blood that did not belong to the hatter. It is enough to suggest that the person might have had a head injury, but not enough to be life threatening."

"So you think the blood might belong to our Alice here? After all, she did just say she was returning from the mad hatter's tea party!" Castle wondered.

"What I think is that if Alice has a head injury, then it is possible that she was here at the crime scene with hatter and was attacked too. The head injury might also explain why she thinks that she is actually Alice and that she is in 'underland'" Lanie concluded.

"I will check to see if she does have any head injuries, but let us not rule her out as a suspect yet. It is possible she killed hatter and got hurt in the struggle. In any case, we should get her checked and sane first before we question her." Kate decided.

"Uh huh, we nothing. The captain has specifically mentioned NOT to allow you back to work until after the end of this month, the reason we called you was not to ask you to get back to work. We called to tell you to keep an eye on Alice until we get there so we can take her into custody." Esposito finished.

"Oh come on! You have to let us work on this one. If not for my sake then for Castle's. Tell them Castle, don't you want us to work on a fairytale murder?" Kate said playing the smartest card in the pack.

"She is right guys, you can't keep us away from a fairytale murder." Castle conceded, making Kate smile before continuing. "However, if you promise to keep texting me with updates, I could be convinced to sit this one out."

"OH YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! Of all the times you could have been a mature adult, you choose NOW?" Kate asked incredulously.

"Anything for you my love!" Castle said sweetly making Kate huff.

"Its settled then. Beckett go check on Alice's injury and keep an eye on her. Ryan is already on his way along with Karpowski, he should be there in 30 minutes tops." Esposito declared.

"Fine! Bye" Kate said, her pout so cute, it made Castle wanna kiss it off of her lips.

"Have a nice vacation Caskett" Esplanie chorused chuckling before the line went dead.

After a moment of shocked silence, Castle guffawed "You totally set them up for that one!"

"Whatever writer-boy! Lets go get to what little work we have been allowed to do" Kate said walking back towards the hallway.

Before she could take another step however, she found herself being yanked back and hit Castle's chest with a low thud.

"After what you did to me less than an hour ago, you of all people should know that its Writer-man Kate, Writer- MAN" Castle growled into her ear making Kate want to bang the bedroom door shut and have her way with him against it.

"How about we deal with Alice first and get rid of her and Ryan, and then you can prove your manliness to me… All-day-long" Kate said sultrily before rubbing herself against Castle one last time and walking out the door.

"Keep that up and I am gonna drag you out into the woods and introduce you to 'Richard-the-barbarian'Castle" Rick growled, following her.

_Focus Rick! The sooner you deal with Alice, the sooner you get to resume your vacation with Kate, so chop chop!_

He watched from a few steps away as Kate quietly slipped into the her detective mode, the one that made him fall head-over-heels for her, over and over again.

As he heard her introduce herself to Alice with a

"Miss Alice , I'm Detective Kate Beckett. I need to ask you a few questions regarding a murder that took place earlier today" Castle couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of déjà vu.

_God! I love this woman!_ He thought as he walked to the hallway bathroom to find a first-aid kit for the woman who did infact have a minor head injury.

**Author's Note**: I have absolutely no clue as to what is going on with this story. It has officially taken a life of its own. Thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

**Making new memories**

**Author's Note**: Can I just say that the response for the previous chapter was…wow! This chapter is dedicated to Roshell1978, for being the first and the kindest to review every single time. You rock! Now, time for the next chapter…

_**Previously on Making New Memories**_: Kate and Rick are interrupted in their fun by a woman who calls her self Alice from wonderland. Rick gets really excited at the aspect of meeting a real life fairytale character while Kate things the whole thing is ridiculous. In the mean time, Kate gets a call from Esplanie regarding a body drop which might somehow be related to the woman. The victim is found to be dressed as the mad hatter much to Caskett's amusement and ridicule. Now further.

**Chapter 6**

"Please call me Alice" The woman said as Castle walked back into the room with the first aid kit.

He looked at Kate in time to see her jaw twitch in a way that it did every time Castle spouted a crazy theory involving the CIA or cloth-eating moths.

"Alright then Alice, could you tell me how got that wound on your head?" Kate asked grabbing a notepad from the coffee table.

"Sure, It was the red queen. She and her army of spades attacked us when me and hatter were having tea. I managed to escape but she chopped off his head. Poor hatter, now he doesn't have a head to wear his hat on!" Alice finished with a sad smile.

"Okay. Can you describe her? The…red queen I mean" Kate said deciding that playing along would be the only way she would get some kind of answers.

"Sure, short, red hair, red robes, and a screechy voice" Alice described while Kate glanced at Castle who was now busily typing away on his phone.

A second later, Castle looked up from his phone with a triumphant grin and turned the screen towards the two women to display a picture of the red queen from the movie 'alice in wonderland'.

"Is this her Alice?" Castle asked the woman with a serious face, and something about it told Kate that he indeed was believing that this woman was Alice and was a resident of wonderland.

_Why am I not surprised! And to think I am head over heels in love with this wonderful man-child! _ Kate's heart thudded.

_Yeah, you are in love with him alright, and a little nauseatingly so, might I add. Now, mind getting back to the investigation for a second? _Her brain chided.

"Of course not! What kind of an idiot do you think I am to describe someone from a movie?" Alice said angrily making Castle startle so bad, he almost fell out of the chair.

It took everything Kate had to not start guffawing right there. The look on Castle's face was so freaking awesome, it could be 'Exhibit A'.

"Forgive him Alice, he has a weird sense of humor. So this red queen, where do you think we can find her?" Kate asked the woman ignoring the freaked out look on Castle's face.

"In the castle ofcourse! It is far away from here. Outside the woods, in a jungle of concrete and steel" Alice said, and Kate interpreted it to be the description of New York.

"Alright Alice, I think that does it. Now, would you like something to drink? Water or coffee perhaps?" Kate offered and looked at Castle as soon as the woman nodded in affirmation.

Hurt as he was, Richard Castle was not someone you could call a bad host, so he went to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water for Alice, dropping the first-aid box in Kate's lap on the way.

"Do you mind if I borrow some cotton? This blood is ruining my dress" Alice asked Kate pointing to the wound on her head which had pretty much stopped bleeding.

For a second Kate was tempted to give in, but the risk of contaminating whatever evidence DNA they might find there stopped her from doing so.

"I would have loved to, Alice, but the thing is, my friends are going to be here soon and we want to help you find justice for your friend and prove the red queen guilty, and in order to do that, we need to make sure we have a record of the injuries before we do anything to it." Kate said apologetically.

"Oh, alright. It's just that it really hurts." Alice said wincing.

"I know it does, and I'm sorry I have to stall, but on the bright side, it isn't bleeding anymore, so it probably isn't deep." Kate said as Castle walked back with a glass of water and a tea cup with hot red-colored liquid.

"Here, this should reduce the pain a little" Castle offered the tea cup to Alice who looked at it.

"It is just herbal tea." Castle said offended. Alice looked at the cup suspiciously for a second before looking at Kate for help. Kate smiled gently and nodded, which made Alice immediately reach for the cup.

_Oh great! Not even fairy tale characters trust you! You are such a charmer aren't ya Ricky? _Castle's brain teased him. He just huffed internally in response.

"Thanks" Alice said after taking a couple of sips and releasing a deep sigh.

As soon as Alice had finished her tea, a distinct sound of footsteps was heard in the drive way followed by a "Beckett?"

Kate and Castle recognized the all too familiar voice of the irish-detective instantly.

"Come on in Ryan" Kate hollered from where she was seated making Alice groan and clutch her head.

"Sorry!" Kate said dropping her voice to a whisper before adding *mild concussion* to the notes she made on the paper.

A few seconds later Ryan came into view followed by Karpowski, both seemingly out of breath.

"Where did you park the car?" Kate asked already knowing the answer.

"On the side of the road where the path to the cabin starts. It was her car and she didn't want any scratches on it." Ryan said pointing at Karpowski accusingly.

"You know, I thought you of all people would love a clean driveway to your house Beckett" Karpowski said still a little out of breath.

"It just gives us a little more privacy. Besides, I usually drive here on my motorcycle or in my dad's car and he doesn't mind a few more scratches on that scar-face" Beckett defended herself.

" Ok guys, this is Alice. Alice, these are detectives Ryan and Karpowski" Castle said, his voice eager.

After they exchanged a few polite 'hello's, Ryan decided they better get going if they want to make it back to the precinct before it gets too late.

"Ryan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kate nodded towards the room by the hall, leaving Karpowski with Alice.

It wasn't because she wanted to hide anything from Karpowki, but because she knew Castle would obviously follow her and did not want to leave Alice alone in the hall. Suspect or not. One look at Karpowski's face however told Kate that she didn't have to worry about the detective being offended. She understood.

"Here are the notes I made based on the few questions I asked her. See if you might find them helpful. Also, she has a head injury and a mild concussion by the looks of it, so make sure you get her checked up by Lanie as soon as you can, alright?" Kate summed up the entire conversation for Ryan.

"Oh, and don't even think about mentioning the movie 'alice in wonderland' in front of her" Castle supplied seriously making Ryan give him a *excuse me?* look to the duo.

"Anything else? You sure you don't want me to come work on this one Ryan? I'm sure two extra sets of eyes wouldn't hurt!" Kate tried to manipulate the younger detective.

Working with them for as long as she had, Kate knew that although Ryan was as tough a cookie as Esposito was, he was also a little gullible when it came to her and Castle.

"Yeaah…no! Lanie told me you would say that and that I should tell you, and I quote *_You take one step into the precint before the end of this month and the next body I would cutting would be yours_* oh, and she also asked me to give you this." Ryan said pulling out a slip of paper from his pocket with a grin.

"Oh no!" Kate groaned taking it from him and opening it for her and Castle (who was already looking over her shoulder) to read.

_*Girl the reason we sent you there was so you could jump writer-monkey's bones out the first chance you get and every chance after. Not so you can come running back at the first chance you get. You and I both know there must be some truth to what those gossip columns said about his…well you know. So why delay the gratification? JUST DO IT ALREADY!_

_P.S- And Katie…I want EVERY DETAIL!_

_P.P.S- Take care of her writer-monkey. (Yeah, I know you are reading over her shoulder, so don't bother denying it.)*_

"Oh my god she is psychic!" Castle squealed making Kate slap on his arm with a mortified look on her face.

She shoved the note deep into her pocket before turning to Ryan.

"Anything else?"

"Nope. I guess we should get going now. Have a nice vacation" Ryan said walking back into the hall to find Karpowski and Alice ready at the door waiting for him.

"You guys get back safe okay?" Kate said, her sisterly traits surfacing.

"will do. Bye Caskett" Ryan chuckled as soon as Karpowski was out of ear-shot.

"Bye honey-milk" the duo chorused and Ryan's laughter died instantly.

"No fair!" He grumbled before jogging down the driveway and to the path in the woods.

"Round one goes to the writer and his muse" Castle said in his best emcee voice before turning to look at Kate who was already back in the hall.

"Keep score are we Castle? Does that mean that I win the round we had on the couch earlier?" Kate said sultrily making the writer stumble on his last step towards her.

"Oh no detective, definitely not. That was just the warm-up. The real match starts now, and will last for a verrrry long time" He said in a husky voice that shot a line of warmth directly to Kate's spine.

It looked as if it was now time for little-katherine-beckett to be eaten by the big bad writer-wolf. And honestly, she couldn't wait!

**Author's Note**: Reviews are like cupcakes. The more, the merrier!


	7. Chapter 7

** Making new memories**

**Author's Not**e: Again, not gonna make excuses, but let me just say it sucks when you flunk an exam you studied your ass off for, but it sucks worse when a friend who cheated from your paper manages to pass the same exam. So bottom line, I was hurling down a pit of self pity,and just managed to come out. It didn't help that there was no Castle to distract me either. Anyway, on with the story. Oh and by the way, I have decided not to change the entire story rating to M (trust me, me+too much caskett smut= Dirty enough to put a sailor to shame) So I am going to leave the rating as T, but change it to M as and when a particular chapter deserves it.

**Rating**: Maybe T+. Not M yet…atleast not according to my standards.

_**Previously on Making New Memories**_: Alice asks Kate and Rick to help her and says that the red queen is out to get her. She also mentions that the red queen had already killed the mad hatter. Curiously enough, Ryan and Esposito find a body where the victim's head is chopped clean off, and he is dressed as the mad hatter. Ryan and Karpowski come and take Alice into custody, leaving little Kate riding hood alone with the big bad Rick. Now further…

**Chapter 7**

"So Katie…where were we?" Rick asked slyly, making sure he locked he door this time. He had enough interruptions already, it was time for the show to begin.

"I believe you were saying something about a payback." Kate said cheekily, heading towards the bedroom with him in tow.

"Oh trust me detective, I am going to pay you back every coin, one card swipe at a time."

Kate chuckled at his attempted innuendo before dropping her voice to a whisper. "I want my earnings in pounds"

Before she could comprehend any further, Kate found herself being swooped off her feet and laid on the cloud soft king size bed. A second later, she felt Castle's warm and tender lips, on her forehead first, followed by each of her eyelids. He placed a butterfly kiss on the tip of her nose making her giggle softly.

"Something funny detective?" Rick asked, his breath fanning her lips.

"No, everything is just perfect" Kate answered before grabbing him by the lapels of his shirt and closing the distance between their lips.

She kissed him gently first, barely running her tongue over his lips, but his reaction was unmistakeable. The gentle hold he had on her waist turned into a light grasp. Not strong enough to hurt, but definitely enough to make her moan and part his lips with her tongue. They kissed passionately, conveniently neglecting oxygen for a while. Rick moved Kate's shirt higher up with every caress of her waist while Kate yanked his upwards and out of the way. One could have categorized it as the act of an experienced police officer, but only Kate knew that it was an act resultant from three damn years of foreplay.

She needed skin on skin contact, and she needed it NOW.

After the first break they took to fill their aching lungs with a much needed gasp of air, lust finally won over romance and clothes went flying.

Kate's shirt went sailing across the room landing on the bed lamp lying innocently to the side. Rick's wallet hit the wall and landed on the floor with a 'thunk', a victim of Kate's butt grabbing.

Kate's leggings were next, and they ended up on the fan.

_Oh boy, you are gonna be in trouble when she notices! _ Rick's brain reminded helpfully.

Rick's jeans were the only ones that slid to the floor gracefully. Kate's bra ended up around the neck of a small dog statuette while her panties graced the top right corner of the door. Rick's boxers lived up to their superman print and few right out the window.

Once they were rid of all barriers, the fire between them slowed down into a smooth inferno. As Rick began to shower every inch of her skin with butterfly kisses that more often than not ended with a swirl of his warm wet tongue, all Kate could think of was _Apples!_

As a detective, Katherine Beckett had had to face death many times in her career. Sometimes it was because a suspect had pulled out a gun during a chase, while some other time it was because someone thought it would be poetic to blow up her apartment. If she had to be honest, Kate would admit that she had various nightmares as to how exactly would she die while in the line of duty. But never, ever had she imagined that death would probably overpower her in the form of a writer who currently had his head nestled between her legs.

_But what a way to go!_ The thought ended on a gasp and Kate arched off the bed moaning 'Castle…!'

Minutes, or it may have been hours later, Kate fell back onto the bed literally sobbing with pleasure due to what might have been the strongest orgasm of her life! And given her wild child phase, and her number (nope, still not revealing that one.) it was definitely saying something.

"Oh god!" Kate whimpered, still gasping.

"They call me Rick" Castle fell onto the pillow next to her, a triumphant smile adorning his wet lips. And try as she might, Katherine Beckett could not get herself to smack the man who shattered her world mere seconds ago.

After a few seconds of silence that Kate needed to get her breathing back to normal, she heard Rick whisper in her ear.

"Kate, can I ask you something?"

"Anything" Kate mentally frowned as soon as the words left her lips. Damn post orgasmic brain filter failure.

"Talk to me with your Russian accent" Rick said, his voice as somber as if asking her for the trade secrets of the united states.

"What!" Kate asked chortling.

"Please Kate. You have no idea what it does to me. Remember that case with the Russian mobster where you interrupted my showdown?"

"I vaguely remember one where I saved your ass from being shot by a Russian with a prosthetic pinky" Kate smirked. It was Rick after all who had come up with the 'prosthetic pinky' moniker for the mobster.

"To-ma-to…to-mah-to. Anyway, the moment you walked in that night and spoke in my ear with that Russian accent, I wanted to, and I kid you not, throw you over that very table, rip that delectable little coat that showed off your ass perfectly, and make love to you like a caveman" Rick finished in a growl making Kate's breath hitch.

_Well, that kinda sums up what I had in mind when I wore that coat. Russian accent it is then_ Kate decided before turning towards Rick and propping her head up using her elbow.

With her lips perfectly alighned to his earlobe, she spoke with all the perfection she had acquired in her semester at Kiev.

"Rrrrick… I wanth yu tu make luv tu me like a cave man. And I wanth yu tu do ith all nighth loongg" She finished with a nip to his earlobe.

And that was when Richard Castle had officially lost the last thread of self control he had.

**Author's Note:** Review? *extends bowl of popcorn*


End file.
